Things No One Notices
by LamKyion
Summary: Subaru watches everyone, and notices when they need help. Kamui is the only one who notices that Subaru is the one in need of help. Slight KamiSubu


Disclaimer: I do not own Subaru, Kamui of any of the X or TYO-Babi characters used in this short little fic

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Subaru, Kamui of any of the X or TYO-Babi characters used in this short little fic. They belong to the lovely yet horridly cruel ladies of CLAMP. And even though I love and worship them, I wish they were nicer to the subjects of their manga.

_**Things No One Notices**_

Subaru was someone who loved to watch people.

Or maybe it was he had a hard time talking to people since a young age, so the only way he ever felt involved was to people watch.

Therefore Subaru Noticed things.

Little tiny details that normally went unnoticed.

Like the way Sorata would rumple his hair when he was nervous or the way Aoki-san would check his watch when someone asked the time even when it wasn't on.

He was able to pick up on people's emotions easily because of his noticing.

He knew when Arashi was feeling down and when Sorata needed some advice.

He knew when Karen was in a foul mood and when Yuzariha needed a friendly ear and a scoop of Petite Grando.

When he noticed something was wrong...he'd use his other findings to help make it better.

Subaru was a kind person. He may not believe that he is, but Subaru was a very kind person who noticed things that no one else did.

But Subaru was also someone who liked to go unnoticed.

That was something that_ Kamui_ noticed.

Kamui was not very good at picking up on others emotions.

Or at being able to make them feel better when he did.

But he noticed things about Subaru that no one else seemed to see.

The way Subaru would look up every time someone said the word "sakura".

The way he's dig his nails into his arm when ever one of the seals would come back wounded.

The way he'd follow close behind Kamui and Yuzariha, silently fretting about the younger seals, as he would calmly ask how they were holding up.

The way he'd stare out the window like a bird trapped in a cage.

He even noticed the way his eyes looked alive every time he heard the words 'Sakurazuka'.

And Kamui hated it when he noticed that.

Subaru would be the one to give friendly knowing advice when you needed it.

He'd be the one to sit silently and let you cry your heart out.

But he never said much.

Except to Kamui.

He and Kamui would sit in the dim light of Subaru's barren room and Kamui would chat away as Subaru listened and would tell Kamui tales of his childhood-to, which Kamui would always eagerly hear.

Kamui had once found a photo book in the corner of Subaru's room.

In it were pictures of him and his sister.

It had made him laugh at first to see the dull coloured Subaru dressed in bright elaborate clothes and hats.

But when he really began to look at the pictures he started noticing again.

Noticing the two matching faces with lovely green eyes.

He could easily tell which was Hokuto and which was Subaru.

Between the large grin and shy smile it was easy to figure out.

Subaru still had that same smile today.

Only now...it held no happiness.

Yet sometimes Kamui could swear he would see Subaru's eyes light up when they talked.

That was something he loved and hoped to see.

Subaru was always the one to comfort Kamui when sometime bad happened.

He was always there to carefully collect the broken pieces of Kamui's life and put them back together.

He was always the one to rush to Kamui's room when the young boy would have bad dream

He'd hold him protectively in his arms as Kamui screamed and sobbed trying to shed the weight of the world, which was crushing him.

Subaru was there when Kamui woke up in the morning after crying himself to self, smiling quietly down at him eyes tried and dull.

But Kamui was too afraid.

Because Kamui was the only one who noticed.

Only He could hear the tossing and turning from the bedroom right next to his.

Only He could hear the sleep talking and screams the omiyoji would make in his sleep.

And he'd hear the muffled sobs he'd make when he'd wake.

Kamui wanted to be there.

But he was afraid of how Subaru would act if he found out that all this time he'd been watching others Kamui had been watching him.

Because the one thing Subaru had never noticed, was that Kamui had noticed _**him.**_

_**OWARI**_


End file.
